For breast examination purposes, X-ray imaging is used. For example, to reconstruct a three-dimensional image of a patient's breast, tomosynthesis is used. For tomosynthesis mammography, a number of images are acquired, wherein the focal spot of the X-ray source is rotating in relation to the object, i.e. the breast. The data comprising a number of 2D projection images is used for reconstructing a 3D image. U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,031 B2 describes X-ray imaging for three-dimensional imaging, in particular for tomosynthesis examination, such as for tomosynthesis mammography. US 2014/0198896 A1 also relates to tomosynthesis mammography and describes adapting a scan motion in an X-ray imaging apparatus. However, it has been shown that the requirements for the acquired image data are constantly increasing and that improved quality of the acquired image data would be desirable in order to provide improved reconstructed 3D image data.
EP1428473A2 describes an X-ray tomosynthesis system for forming a three-dimensional image of an object including an X-ray detector which is adapted to move relative to the object.